


Red Lipstick

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Random Star Wars Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cop AU, F/F, M/M, Very short cop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: “Those heels and that red lipstick will put the fear of God into him,” Rey says, and Poe winks at his husband.





	Red Lipstick

The three of them have found a contact. That’s good. The problem is the contact is in deep at a brothel, and the only way to get to him is to act like one belongs in the brothel.  
Rey looks at Poe first. “What?” he protests. “Do I look like a prostitute? I am a married man!” Finn shrugs. “I mean, wouldn’t mind seeing you in the get-up.” Poe laughs and shakes his head. “Be that as it may,” he says, “I gotta stay behind. I’m running this whole show in the back this time. Fucker knows my pretty face.” Finn shrugs again. “I suppose that’s fair.”  
They look at Rey next, and she shakes her head. “I already have a cover!” she says brightly, and Finn sighs deeply. Of course this would fall to him. Fuck with the new guy... “Fine,” Finn says. “If I’m doing this, I’m doing it right.” Poe grins, reaching down by his feet and handing Finn a plastic back. “Go get dressed, babe,” he says. “I want a picture before you go.” Finn laughs sarcastically but kisses his husband on the cheek before he heads to the back of the survellience van. “Don’t look,” he says, and Poe and Rey avert their eyes, staring out the windshield.  
“You'll really like the color of lipstick Rose picked out,” Rey says, and Poe grins.  
“I’m done,” Finn says. “Put the wire on me already.” Poe and Rey swivel around instantly, and Poe is grinning. “No, babe,” he insists, “let me look at you!” Finn crosses his arms and pretends to pout. He’s dressed... Well, unlike anything he’s ever worn. But if Poe seems to like it, then he’s filing that knowledge away.  
“Those heels and that red lipstick will put the fear of God into him,” Rey says, and Poe winks at his husband. “Honey, I don’t want God knowing what’s happening to you after this. We’d never get to heaven.”  
Finn blushes, but he’s smiling, too.


End file.
